A Silver Stab
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Dracula goes to investigate something in the forest but he came back wounded. With a silver arrow. (Rated T for some blood and possible language. Oneshot.)


**Did you see the Hotel Transylvania 2 teaser trailer? It's finally out! Yay!**

It had been a year since the human-in-the-hotel-fiasco. The good thing was that at the end, everyone accepted Johnny and everyone was happy about it, especially Mavis. Drac had a few panic attacks when Mavis and Johnny were a little bit too close, but otherwise everything was ok. Mavis and Johnny had gone out traveling, seeing the world and visiting various places, including _Haweewee_. They had recently come back to the hotel to take a small one-month-break before leaving. It was the best news Drac had received in a long time, so he tried to make the best out of those weeks. Also, Johnny had convinced Drac to modernize the hotel. He wasn't that sure at first, but then Mavis said she had seen what modern technology could do and it could be an advantage. Drac was not going to say no to his little voodoo doll.

So between their break, they had been putting the electricity. But currently, Johnny and Mavis were sitting quietly in the lobby reading books. Or at least Mavis was reading a book, Johnny had fell asleep at some point.

Mavis looked at her boyfriend and smiled. Her gaze went back to her book. It was to a story book, it was a travel book from the next place she wanted to visit: China. She heard that Chinese dragons were very friendly and gave out good luck charms. She was about to turn the page when she heard her dad approaching her.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" She asked when she saw the serious look on his face.

"It's nothing, blood peach. I just have to check on something strange in the forest, but I'll be right back."

"Ok." Mavis went back to her book, knowing that her dad would take care of whatever was wrong in the forest.

OOO

It wasn't long, or far enough, for Dracula to find what he was looking for. The ghost knights had informed him that they had seen a human walking towards the castle. But not just any human. They were sure it was a monster hunter. Upon hearing the news, Drac couldn't believe it. Johnny had told him that monster hunters were no longer active and those very, very few that were left, were either in the mad house or hunting down monster with no success. Drac was glad they had no success but either way they were dangerous and had to be stopped. Especially when they were getting close to the hotel.

Drac, in his bat form, exanimated the hunter. A tall, bulky man. Probably in his late fifties but still standing strong. A thick beard, black clothing and a bow with… a silver arrow at hand. Drac gulped a little at the sight of the arrow. So this man was exclusively hunting down vampires. Great. He could as well go back to the castle and send the ghost guards, but he dubbed that they would do much. They weren't able to stop Quasimodo a year ago. He took a deep breath, retrieved to the shadows and transformed back into his vampire self. He adopted a serious expression on his face as he slowly stepped forward, making no sound.

The hunter however, turned around and gasped. Dracula took this an opportunity to warn him off. He didn't feel like killing anyone.

"I suggest you leave this place now." He said.

The hunter just smirked. "What if I don't want to?"

"I don't feel like I should kill you today, so I am giving you a fair warning: go away before you regret it."

"And not bring Count Dracula's head to my trophy room? That would I definitely regret."

"That's just sick."

"As sick as drinking away human blood, monster." He spat out the last word with so much hatred, he could have been a vampire himself.

"How many times to I have to tell this to humans? Human blood is very greasy and you never know where it has been. It's just nasty."

"I don't believe you."

Drac rolled his eyes. "Believe whatever you want, you'll leave, either good way or the bad way."

The hunter gave a cold laugh. "I think it would be the bad way, Count." He raised his silver arrow. Dracula turned into a bat and flew towards the man. He grabbed the man by the shirt collar and threw him far away. Drac growled.

"I warned you." He transformed back and walked towards him.

The hunter slowly stood up with an aura of fear. "Fine! Fine! I'll leave, I'll leave…" But not even Dracula was prepared for what happened next.

The hunter stabbed the arrow on Dracula's chest. "I'm not leaving here without my prize."

Drac gasped as the man deepened the wound. He could smell his own blood and feel it stained his shirt. Dracula growled and attacked the hunter before anything else happened.

OOO

Mavis gasped and looked around. She had fallen asleep too. But no one seemed to be trying to wake her up. She looked back at Johnny, who was currently awake and playing with his cellphone-thingy. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Johnny noticed her and smiled.

"Hey, babe. You're finally awake."

Mavis smirked. "Look who's talking." She kept rubbing her forehead.

Johnny looked at her with concern. "Are you, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that… I have these feeling…"

Johnny looked at her. "Well, maybe you were having a nightmare. You did woke up gasping."

"Yeah, maybe. But it couldn't be because when I have a nightmare, I woke up screaming or remember what the nightmare was about."

"I see."

Suddenly, Frank came running towards them with a scared look on his face. "Mavis! Johnny! It's an emergency!"

Mavis sat up quickly. "What's the matter, Uncle Frank?"

"It's your dad. He was going to scare off a monster hunter that was getting to close to the castle but-"

"Wait. A monster hunter? Weren't they out of business?"

"There are a few, but those are in the mad house."

Frank sighed. "Mavis, the monster hunter had a… a…"

"A what? Tell me!" She was getting scared.

"He had a silver arrow."

That was enough to send Mavis Dracula into a panic attack similar to her dad's. "Take me with him, now!"

OOO

The nurse wing was usually quiet because few monster need medical attention, but today it was swarming with activity with nurse monsters running back and forth. Mavis had never seen the place so busy before: it was scary. It didn't help when she saw a witch house maid cleaning off a large pool of blood on the floor. Mavis would not have wanted to puke if the smell didn't hit her. It was her vampire blood. Johnny, Frank and she made their way towards the group of friends, Eunice, the Werewolves, Griffin and Murray. All looking sad and scared.

"How is he?" Mavis asked.

"We don't know, Mavis." Said Griffin.

Mavis wanted to cry. She wanted to see her daddy now. She wanted to know he was alright. That he was safe. Suddenly, a witch stepped out of the room, her dress covered in blood. "You may come in, but keep your voices down. He is very weak." There was a hint of concern in her voice.

Before they could all come in, Mavis stopped the witch. "What happened? How is he?"

The witch sighed. "Like I said, he's very weak. He was chasing away the monster hunter peacefully, but the hunter would not listen…" The witch took out something from behind her back, showing it to everyone else. It was the silver arrow Frank told Mavis about. It was covered in Drac's blood. "When he arrived by one of the kitchen doors, this arrow was sticking out of his chest. We brought him here and took it out. He lost a great amount of blood. It's a miracle she survived, the arrow was close to his heart."

Mavis could not hold back the tears, so wouldn't the rest of her family, not even Johnny. "Where is the hunter?"

The witch replied. "That might be a question for the Count when he heals." The witch stepped out of the way. "Go, but be quiet. In case you need me, I'm right outside."

The crew got into the small room and in the bed laid Drac, shirtless and a large white wrapping around his chest. He looked even paler than usual, if that was possible and he was sweating. Mavis sat by his side and gently rubbed his arm. Drac groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mavis?" His voice was barely audible.

"I'm here dad." She sniffed. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

Drac took a few seconds to answer. "I've been better." It was obvious he was having trouble breathing. Mavis glanced at his chest. To think that under all that wrapping was the wound of a silver arrow.

"Drac?" Frank asked. Drac turned his head towards him. "I know I shouldn't be asking this now, but… what happened to the hunter?"

Everyone looked at the vampire. He sighed. "That… is taken care of." He closed his eyes and went to sleep. That was enough for everyone. They could guess the rest. Slowly, one by one stepped out of the room, telling Mavis that if she needed anything, she could go to them. Finally, it was only Mavis and Johnny sitting beside the count. Mavis kept looking at her sleeping father. Johnny sighed. And looked at Mavis.

"So, when he said 'that was taken care of'… did he meant what I think he meant?"

Mavis looked at him and sighed. "Yes. But you must understand that there are certain rules in the monster world that involves monster hunters. If a monster hunter is threatening your life, your home or your family, then you are allowed to kill him. Few monsters follow these rules unless necessary. I'm pretty sure the hunter made an attempt to attack my dad first, so he applied the rule to the situation." She gave a sad laugh. "I was never good at monster politics, so I don't understand much of the rule."

Suddenly, there was a groan from Drac as he opened his eyes. "Yes, I did applied the rule." Mavis said nothing.

"Don't worry, Drac. Just… go back to sleep, ok?" Johnny said.

"I can't sleep. The pain is too… much…"

There was a moment of silence. Surely Drac wouldn't listen if they told him to go back to sleep so the question was out of the way once Johnny said it.

"Silver is poisonous for vampires, right?"

"Yes, it is. Dad's immune system is more tolerant to it than mine. If it was me, I would be dead by now."

Drac moved a little in his bed. "You could survive, if the poison is out of your system in time…"

Mavis smiled at her dad. "It's almost morning. You should get back to sleep."

"But…"

"No buts. Go to sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow night."


End file.
